the_shoc_scurg_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawi Und
The Dawi Und, (translated as "The Everlasting Realm" or "The Mountain realm" as the Dwarf word for mountain and extreme awesomeness are the same.) Is the homeland of Dwarfen kingdoms, the holds and cities of the West that they have inhabited since the earliest days of their recorded history. Their original homeland was located in the mountains of the Southlands, but they migrated northwards in search of new veins of precious metals and gems to mine, gradually settling in the Middle East. At their peak, Dwarfen lands nearly covered the entire West, in addition to settlements in the Grey and Black Mountains and many smaller hill settlements in the lands of what would become the Empire of Man. However, their victory in the War of Elves, combined with the vast destruction of the great cataclysm and the onslaught of the Goblin Wars, resulted in the loss of several holds and hundreds of smaller settlements and mines. The Dwarfs still rule nine major holds and countless smaller kingdoms. Major Holds *'Karaz a Kazak' - Karaz-a-Kazak simply translates into Great Peak, although the name holds a much greater significance to their kind. This is the age old capital of the near-mythical ancient Dwarf civilization, the Most Enduring. It is the first, most powerful and largest of their holds containing within its halls the history of their people carved in stone. Karaz-a-Kazak has withstood many attacks through the ages, but it has never fallen to an invader. It is the seat of the High Kings, the site of some of the largest temples to the ancestor gods, and here are kept the Great Book of Grudges and the Book of Remembering, works of almost sacred significance. It is the mightiest and most populated of all the Dwarf kingdoms, and its deep vaults stretch for many miles under the mountain, with the largest halls resembling colossal forests of carved pillars. Karaz-a-Kazak has endured for ages past and will endure in ages future until the very end of times. *'Nar Faldihr' - known as the 'Stronghold of the East'. This hold is situated south of Gold Pass which in ancient times allowed the Dwarfs greater ease of travel between the western and eastern edge of their lands; this declined in importance after the Dwarfs abandoned the eastern edge during the Time of the Goblin Wars. Now the Dwarfs guard the pass against marauding tribes of Orcs and Goblins who travel through on their way to the Empire of Man. Though it has been besieged many times it has never fallen, and remains a wealthy centre for trade. The most famous characteristic of the hold is that it is the home of the Slayer Cult; within its walls dwells the Shrine of the Slayers, where the names and deeds of all Slayers are kept and remembered. The lord of Nar Faldihr is known as the Slayer King, as he and his ancestors are bound both by their desire to seek out a glorious death against the forces of darkness, but must also honour their duty as lord, who also worships the Ancestor God Goldbear, known as the first Slayer. The current Slayer King is Sunix Ironaxe. *'Barndarom' - known as the 'Waterfall Gate'. This hold is located around a deep chasm and by a vast waterfall which runs to Drovems Basin. Around the waterfall, the dwarfs have constructed thousands of water wheels and forges to help smelt ore and build new weaponry. It is the principal centre and shrine of the Engineer's Guild and is famous for the quality of its war machines. In the past, the ores of Khagh Uluhm was smelted here and forged into powerful armour and weapons. The current king is Baraudin Stoneskin. *'Kirn Faldir' - known as 'Iron Peak'. This hold is located in the south of the dwarflands, and is the only southern hold still ruled by the Dwarfs. Within its lands lies the richest deposits of iron ore in the whole world, as well as other rich veins of other minerals and gemstones. It is known as a centre of metalworking and for its weaponsmiths, who forge some of the most powerful weapons of the Dwarfs, which it supplies to many of the other holds. The current ruler is King Kazakfor. *'Kel Durahl' - known as 'Thunder Cave'. This hold is located in the far West of the Dwarf Empire. The Dwarves use it to defend the many passes that enter their lands from the West. It has rich deposits of gems and silver. It is the centre of gem mining in the entire world. They trade most of these gems to Okami and the Empire of Man. The current ruler is Lotren Bronzebrow. *'Val Daruhl' - known as 'Coal Mountain' in English. It is located close to Kel Durahl and is used to store the gems that are mined there. They also mine ores such as: copper, tin, coal and iron. It has some of the deepest mines in the world. The things they have found in the depths are too horrific to imagine. The current ruler is Thondrami Dragonstone.